


Mournful

by sextustarquinius



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, totally based on mortal kombat x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: Refugee from another world, Zayn has to earn a living on Earthrealm doing things he's not proud of. His coolness to kill gets bigger after an immeasurable loss. Just when he had no hope, he meets someone in a job he accepted that may open doors for him.





	1. Prologue

The plan have gone worng. They should just get in, do their job and leave without anyone noticing; this dealer, however, activated an alarm, calling his bodyguards to his office.  
Quickly Harry threw his triblade, that, hitting the man’s forehead, killed him right away, splitting his head.  
\- We need an scape route, fast - Zayn said.  
\- The building is too tall, we can’t jump - Harry answered.  
\- So we…  
\- Kill ‘em all.  
\- I missed it - Zayn said, smiling.  
They got in position behind the door. Even though the guards had fire guns, they could not hurt them so easily, since these pair of edenians are more competent than any other on Earthrealm.  
Zayn Malik is the yonger son of the queen Sindel, from Edenia, a civilization allied to humanity.  
Harry Styles was a kid taken by Shao Kanh - current Edenia’s emperor - in one of the territories he conquered and, since then, trained to be a killer and the younger prince’s protector.  
When Edenia was invaded by Shao Kanh’s armies, arriving from the Outworld, Zayn’s older brother died on battle, what took Sindel to surrender and to accept becoming Kanh’s wife in exchange of mercy on her family and her people. The conqueror decided, in order to please the queen, to introduce his stepson in the kombat arts, as well as his bodyguard, just a year younger than the prince.  
Eventually they became friends, as they grew together, and then fell in love with each other.  
But, seeing their potencial on kombat, both together and individually, Shao Kanh started to plan a conspiracy: he planned to murder them both.  
Fortunaly, Sindel found out just in time and fought bravely to stop her husband, what costed her life. In her last moments, she made Harry to promise he would take care of her son - but the boy already did - before the two of them ran away to Earthrealm.  
They both lived in isolation and studied the Earthrealm: history, laws and culture to fit in when they get older. But, seeing that this would be very hard, they decided to work on the underground: they started to use their almost a lifetime training to become assassin for the Earth’s highest elite.  
This assignment, specifically, they got from a great north-american dealer that wanted to control his greatest enemy’s business. For Zayn, the most difficult part in this job is the improvising when the situation get out of control, while Harry likes the adrenaline.  
Fortunaly, Zayn knows how to cut off heads, with his steel fans. And Harry, besides his glaive, has an extedable bo staff, that can pierce a ribcage.  
\- We’re finished?  
\- Own, I liked this shirt so much - Harry complained about the blood stains all over his body.  
“We can buy another one”, Zayn would say, but he did not have the chance. One of the man that agonized on the ground used his last strength to shoot against Harry, that had his back to him.Harry fell on his knees, and Zayn, teary eyed, astonished, in shock.  
When his gaze found the damned man’s, his blood got hotter and the prince didn’t hesitate to throw his bladed fans, that, hitting the guard’s forehead and chest, and opening right after, killed him right away, splitting his body.  
\- Harry, my love… - Zayn got down on his knees to gaze his boyfriend, but his eyes were already rolled.  
It was a matter of seconds, and Harry was already dead.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, reader. I wanted to tell you that english is not my first language, so if you read some weird sentece, feel free to tell me what is wrong.  
> thanks a lot ^^

Zayn and Harry had no permanent house, they used to live temporally in the place where they received their last job. But after Harry’s death, Zayn stayed isolated in Bradford, England. After three months without standing on the sun, Zayn finally needed money again.  
About two whole weeks, a person required him insistently, Zayn, however, did not care at all: he was still mourning. But now there’s nowhere to go, he did need the money. Urgh, why everything on Earthrealm is summarized to this? After sending an answer, the contractor made an appointment, in Wolverhampthon. He sent a helicopter and then a car to fetch him. The destination was a mansion very far from downtown. Its style is old, something that goes back to the 18th century, kinda rococo. The garden’s extensive, the grass is very green, crossed by stone paths, benchs and fountains here and there; the mansion’s front is large, sober and monochrome. The entrance had a little stair with three steps and a cover, sustained by Masonic pillars. The French doors are huge, made of the best wood.   
When Zayn opened them, the natural light invaded the room, which, for some reason, was totally dark. Inside, the house seemed even bigger: in opposition to the outside, there is a larger abundance of golden ornaments and details, fancy curtains, the floor is black and white checkered and more Masonic pillars. The door is facing a large ladder, in top of which there was two men: one, in his early 40, dressed in a suit, holding, in one hand, a briefcase, and in another, his cellphone, that he couldn’t stop staring at. The other, in his early 20, wearing sports clothes: gray sweatpants, white tank top and black running shoes.  
Both of them looked at Zayn when he came in, hearing the noise of the door opening, and followed him with their eyes while he climbed the ladder.  
— Hi — said the older man, locking his phone’s screen and putting it on his pocket. — I’m Calvin, and this is Liam.  
— I believe you already know my name — Zayn answered. — Let me see if I got it right: your son needs a sitter?  
Calvin laughed, while Liam frowned.  
— He’s not my son. I’m his manager, I run his career.  
— Career?  
— He’s a singer.  
Zayn just raised an eyebrow.  
— Well, your face seemed familiar — Zayn smiled, failing to be nice.  
— Yeah? — Liam asked.  
— Boys, please — Calvin said —, follow me to my office.  
The three of them walked through the house’s endless corridors, that bended up in theirselves endless times. All the windows were covered by white curtains, making the environment strangely dark. But Zayn did not bother to know why. These groups of humankind are extremely secret and have horrible practices. The less he knows, the better: he doesn’t to the side, doesn’t ask about it. He just get in, catch his necessary information and get out. The absence of light wasn’t for nothing.  
When they finally arrived on Calvin’s office, the interior design’s contrast was yelling. The office has a contemporary decoration, the walls are clear, the furniture is modern, there’s a plant on the corner, a bookshelf with a compass and a set-square.  
— Take a sit — Zayn sitted in front of Calvin. Liam standed incumbent on the closed door. — Now we can talk about important things.  
— The money — Zayn replied.  
— We’re up to pay your price.  
— But how about you show us some competence? — Liam teased Zayn.  
— Or you trust my work or forget it — Zayn replied, without turning around.  
— Are you angry?  
— I don’t need anger to kill.  
— Boys, please — Calvin intervened and sighed. Then he catched a piece of paper and wrote something in it. Discreetly he showed it to Zayn: “he have a crush on you”. Zayn had no clue what “crush” is.  
— Could we not postpone? Say who I need to get rid.  
— Well — Calvin started —, actually I didn’t hired you to kill some specific body. It doesn’t mean you’re not doing it, however.  
Zayn made a confused expression.  
— Rumors are running out there, saying that the Earth runs a great risk to be invaded by an “outer world”.  
Zayn’s blood got cold, his eyes opened wide, his lips trembled and his fists closed tight.  
— We’re going to America — Liam said, walking to Zayn’s side —, we’re gonna break into an Especial Forces basement and catch everything they know about it.  
Zayn got up right away.  
— When are we leaving?  
— If you agree — Liam said —, tonight.  
He nodded.


	3. II

— Oh, you’re awake — Liam said, surprised to find Zayn in the kitchen so late at night.  
— I don’t need so much sleep — Zayn replied coldly, not looking at the boy.  
— Yeah? — Liam asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. — You’re a night guy?  
— You may say.  
A whole minute of silence came out between them. Finally Zayn stopped starring at the floor and looked straight to Liam.  
— You shouldn’t be awake at this hour either.  
— Ah, I just have a few problems to sleep. Nothing that a beer can’t solve.  
— Oh, I got it.  
Then the silence again.  
— I’m feeling you kinda reluctant — Liam said, breaking the silence. — There’s no need to be scared, you can ask whatever you want.  
Zayn thought for a second in silence and then he asked:  
— What do you know ‘bout me? — Liam raised his eyebrows.  
— Well, what everyone’s talked about you. That you’re quite precise and have an unique fighting skills. And that you’re very mysterious.  
— Mysterious?  
— That’s the word they used — Liam took a sip of beer. — I kinda did believe in the last part. It astonished me when I saw you. You’re a very handsome guy.  
Zayn blinked.  
— Thank you — Zayn smiled.  
Liam found himself amazed by the boy’s smile and drunk another sip nervously.  
— And that’s everything they talk about me?  
— Well — Liam started; now he was looking at the floor —¸ they say that you have a partner, and that both of you are like sky and sea. I got a little surprised when I saw you come along all by yourself.  
Zayn sighed.  
— Harry… He’s… He passed away.  
The silence that came out this time was even more embarrassing than before and longer. Zayn was clearly fighting to not cry before Liam’s eye, he didn’t want to appear weak. Liam felt so much compassion for him, but did not feel comfortable to get any closer. Mainly ‘cause Liam was wearing nothing but pajama pants.  
— When we love somebody, they always leave too soon — Liam quoted a song by a friend of his.  
— Yeah… That’s right — Zayn said, already in tears.  
— I did not mean to cause such a discomfort — Liam prepared himself to leave.  
— Please, don’t go. I- I’m sorry, none of what happened is your fault. Either way, life goes on.  
Seeing his beer can was empty, Liam put it on the sink, smiled at his new partner and then said:  
— I should get going. You should do the same, those American are rough, really.  
— I already killed 20 of them — Zayn laughed.  
— Wow, you like it hard, huh? — Liam laughed as well.  
— Yeah, I like it.  
— Good night, see ya tomorrow.  
— See ya.  
When Liam left the room, Zayn noticed he heart was beating fast and he was breathless.  
The next morning, Liam met Calvin at the table, eating breakfast.  
— Good morning — Calvin said to Liam, when he arrived on the room.  
— Hey, Calvin, good morning. How’s our guest?  
— He woke up early, didn’t wait for the breakfast to be ready and ate just a fruit, before going to the training room.  
— We have a training room? — Liam was shook.  
— A brand new one, it was a surprise for you and your partner.  
— How sweet — Liam joked. — I can’t wait ‘till we get married.  
Liam picked up a pear, bit it and asked Calvin where the training room was. Once he got the answer, he went to there; in his way, however, he bumped with Zayn. His pear fell to ground, for a few seconds the two of them stared at each other, catatonic. Zayn was shirtless and sweaty, holding his blades in both hands.  
— Oh, I’m so sorry for that — Zayn said, catching the fruit on the ground.  
— Nevermind, it was an accident — Liam picked the fruit. — Why were you in such a hurry?  
— I went to your training room, but when I got there, it was empty. — Liam got speechless.  
— Well — he said after a moment —, so if there’s not equipment, so we’ll have to help each other out.  
— What do you mean?  
— Come — Liam reached the other boy’s hand e led him to the training room. —Let’s fight each other — he said when they got there —, just to warm up a little.  
Liam looked around. The room was literally empty, but there were two big screens on each side of the room. And all of sudden, they heard:  
— Well, boys, I see you wanna warm up before going to field — it was Calvin, his voice was coming from God knows where. — Well, let me help you out.  
The lights and two screens turned on, showing two different points of view of the room and creating a little constant noise. The two of them were on the screens. Then, some holograms arrived creating a whole new ambience.  
— Humans like a lot of illusions, isn’t it? — Zayn said, touching a hologram wooden box.  
— Usually you can’t touch what is not there — Liam replied. After this, Zayn picked up the box and threw it on Liam. None of them expected that the hologram would hit him like a real wooden box.  
— Ouch, man.  
Zayn laughed.  
— Enjoy it, boys — Calvin voice echoed.  
Then the fight began. Liam ran at his opponent and tried to punch him, but Zayn opened his fans and, when Liam’s fist hit them, he faded away right away. Then he fell from above Liam, hitting in the back and taking him down on the ground. Zayn touched his blade on his opponent’s nape and said:  
— You’re finished.  
Liam quickly threw with his hand a green energy orb at his opponent’s face, which staggered backwards, a little dizzy. The earthling got up real fast and used his power to propel himself forward, doing a kick and producing afterimages of a green color. When Zayn got hit, he flew a few feet away, falling on his knees.  
— Not so soon — Liam gave two steps forward his opponent, which looked at him and then got up real fast, rising his open fans above his head, what created a little windstorm to lift Liam helplessly in the air. Right after, Zayn jumped and punched him back to the ground.  
— Ouch, that was hard. We better stop before someone got hurt really bad — they smiled at each other, and Zayn helped Liam to get up.  
— I’m sorry, I’m kinda not a good looser.  
— Me neither — Liam said, stretching his shoulder.  
— Come. Let me take care of these pains.  
— What are you? A nurse?  
— You should be glad you don’t a need a nurse.  
They both laughed as they left the room.


	4. III

The time has finally come. At the back of the house there was an even larger field, covered by very green grass only, and far away from the mansion there was a little jet and, by its side, a car. When Zayn got there, Liam and Calvin were already there. Calvin again was wearing suit and tie, holding his briefcase and his phone. Liam were dressing black boots, a blue V-neck shirt, which’s sleeves were half arm long, a black sleeveless jacket and a beige military pants, a metallic necklace in his neck. His both hands were involved in boxing bandage and black half finger gloves.  
Zayn, in his turn, were using some super special clothes: an Edenian outfit he’s been keeping since he and Harry escaped from Outworld. His legs were covered by boots that reaches his thighs, his waist are involved by some cloths, his shirt was open in the front, showing his belly and chest, but covering his shoulders and the sides of his body, his neck and part of his face were covered by a cloth mask. All of this in a same light blue color. Harry’s weaponry with him just like the day he arrived.  
— Blue is definitively your color — Liam said, smiling.  
— Yeah — Zayn replied coldly.  
— No, really. You look great like this.  
Zayn stared Liam in the eyes. They were setting a very calming and comfortable gaze. Along with his smile. Zayn realized he was really trying to please and, recognizing this, decided to give him a chance, despite his annoying flirting habits. “Don’t be so sour, Zayn”, he thought with himself, “be friendly with your fellow humans money-making”.  
— Thank you very much — Zayn replied, smiling underneath his mask.  
— Alright, boys — Calvin started —, your trip is going to last a few hours, and unfortunately you won’t have time to rest you get there. Everything has to be done as soon as possible. Some of our men are going to give you the instructions necessary for the mission execution — the two younger men got in the jet. — Good luck, boys.  
— Goodbye, man.  
The American airs weren’t new to Zayn, but due what happened three months ago, it was absolutely disgusting. The sky was already dark. Those memories got him like a statue, with his hands closed in fists, staring at the ground, silently screaming and that question running through his head: why?… They’ve survived the Kahn, his malevolence and his cruelty. And then a pathetic human being — alive for, like, thirty or forty years? — dropped a bomb and took his very last hope away. All of this is so unfair.  
— Hey — Liam’s voice took Zayn out of his consciousness flow. He found himself in front a car, exactly like the one which fetched him in Wolverhampthon. Liam opened the car’s back door. — Come on in. Don’t be shy.  
Zayn swallowed hard and got in the car. Liam sat on the passenger’s sit and turned around to talk with Zayn:  
— You alright?  
— Excuse me…  
— If you’re not feeling okay with this, we might…  
— No — Zayn said, louder than he meant. — I’m okay. Really.  
— If you say so — then turned around again and fastened the seat belt. Zayn did the same — We’re good to go — Liam said to the driver, who started to talk about the mission. Zayn paid a lot of attention on everything the tall strong black man was saying, and Liam did it too, but a little more “whatever, dude, we’re gonna rock it all”. Zayn architected a plan in his head all the way long to America, and almost everything the driver was saying was matching: just a few things he couldn’t figure out, but he was adding them as long as he heard the man’s talk.  
Basically, a military basement has just one or two entrances a lot of vigilance. So they have positioned some people around the basement who are going break their system or at least mess it up a little, just time enough for Ziam to get in. At that time, most of the soldiers were sleeping, so getting in by the kitchen or something like this should be a good start. They will soon notice that someone has broken into their local and wake everyone up. So Liam will head to their infirmary — worried about theirs medicines and stuff, their attention will be there. Meanwhile, Zayn will go to their system core, to the main computer where he’s going to collect the data they need.  
Liam will make his way to there and the both of them are out right away.  
— Any questions? — the driver asked, stopping the car beside a black van. It’s always a van.   
— If there’s the need, can we kill somebody?  
— In general, yes. But try to avoid it.  
— We may go rough later, dude — Liam joked, opening the door —, let those guys go back to their families — and then he got out.  
— I got it — Zayn said, when he got out. — We’re more thieves, not assassins.  
— This.  
— Mrs. Payne, we are sending you the map of the location — the driver said and, a few seconds after, Liam’s phone made the notification sound. — Mrs. Malik, once you don’t have a phone, take this — the driver handed Zayn a phone that had already the map already in its screen.  
— Thank you.  
They both stared at the building about half a kilometer away and waited in silence ‘till people on the van to give them a signal. After a minute or two, the guy sitting in the driver sit on the van pointed two fingers toward the basement.  
— Shall we? — Liam asked.  
— Yes, please.  
Then the two of them ran in the shadows underneath the dark night sky and, when they approached the fence, Zayn created his little windstorm to lift up Liam above it, jumping and using his fans to lift himself up right after.   
— Wow — Liam said after they landed. Zayn just sidelong glanced at him.  
— Come. We have just a few minutes.  
They approached a little door, Zayn tried to open it, but it was locked. Liam gave a short laugh and said:  
— Leave it to me — he glowed green and propelled himself forward, kicking the door. It was useless, ‘cause the door was made by very hard metal. It just bent a little and made some noise. Zayn looked angrily at his partner, scolding him in silence. Then he grabbed the extendable staff and — just as Harry used to do — he propelled himself forward, kicking just the door handle.  
The door opened then. Zayn looked at the earthling again and Liam just threw his hands in the air. The two of them finally got in the building, everything was very dark, but outside of the room they could see some red lights and hear some voices and steps. Everything was just a mess around there so they’ll need to be faster and quieter. They checked if there was no one near and splitted up.  
Zayn ran through the corridors and, at some point, he heard some men talking and stood near the wall so they could not see him. They were talking about something in the infirmary.  
— Good job — he murmured to himself.  
It wasn’t too long ‘till he reached the system core. There was no one around, so he could freely approach the door.  
— Now how do I open this?  
He saw a strange gadget alongside the door and bent forward to look it more closely. It was a face recognizing system. Damn it. Now he needs to cut someone’s face off to open this goddamn door. He sighed and then felt something cold touching his back, an incredible pain took over all his body right after, stunning him. Zayn felt to his knees and saw in front of him a metallic globe. It was a stun grenade that electrocuted him.  
— Not so fast, Edenian — a sweet but imperative female voice echoed through the corridor.  
It was familiar. Zayn looked aside and saw, through a few red lights, a blonde woman. Imperative posture contrasting with her delicate physiognomy. She was about thirty or forty, he could guess. Surprisingly, she was in his uniform. General Sonya A. Blade.  
— Raiden’s princess — Zayn said, standing up.  
— I wasn’t even prom queen.  
— You’re gonna be crowned, nevertheless.  
Sonya jump kicked Zayn, who defended himself and gave her an uppercut. She got up quickly, but Zayn moved ahead, grabbed her and stabbed her near the shoulder with his blade. She shouted in pain and, as Zayn turned around and walked away, she shot with a little cannon in her gloves a pink-colored laser. He, as his turn, just spun around in his axis, creating a little blue tornado around him, bouncing the shot right back at her.  
With another scream, she fainted.  
— Be thankful I let you live — Zayn said. — Well, at least you were useful, thank you.  
He picked her up to use her face to open the door. The room was something terrifying to Zayn, ‘cause it had just like an enormous computer and a little deskwork, both at an end of the room. Just the computer screen’s light flooding the room. He stepped in, hesitating, carrying Sonya with him. The door even astonished him when it closed.  
Technology scares him. When he arrived on this planet, people used to shit outdoors, in potties, and now they have machines that are intelligent. That’s too much for Zayn’s head. “Anyway”, he though, “the sooner I finish this heist, the sooner I’ll be outta here”. Alongside with the cellphone, they gave him a pen drive. He did it before once and, while trying to find the USB port, hoped to remember how to do it. Fortunely, the hackers had already cracked the security, so he only needs to move the files.  
Again, the door astonished him when it opened.  
— Oh, gosh — he exclaimed.  
— Did I frighten you? — Liam asked, smirking. Zayn rolled his eyes.  
— How did you get in, anyway?  
— You didn’t know? They’ve added our faces to their system, we have free access to any room ‘round here.  
— Well — Zayn said —, I’ve missed it, it seems.  
When they were almost done, they heard some voices from the outside. The two of them started to chat silently, whit looks and gestures instead of words. Zayn was ordering Liam to get in position and guard the door, but Liam wasn’t capable to understand his partner, which made Zayn to start moving his hands angrily.  
— We’re finished — Liam said, taking off the pen drive. — Let’s go.  
— To where? If you can’t see, there no way out in this room.  
People outside were going to get in. The two boys stared at each other. They heard in their silence that, even though they were told to avoid hurting people, there was nowhere to run at this moment. Zayn stepped forward and got it position, ready to stab anyone who gets in the room. Liam closed his fists, bouncing little jumps in place.  
When the door opened, there was a big group of soldiers. Two of them were ahead and shot right away. Zayn spun around, surrounded by the blue wind, bouncing back the bullets.  
— Man — Liam said — I loved this..  
Liam referring to the way that the cloths around Malik’s waist went up to his bellybutton, revealing his underwear — which we’ll talk about later. The rest of the men flew away when Liam and Zayn made a kicking kombo: one with his green glow, the other with his staff.  
— We’re finished? — Liam asked.  
— I guess.  
Liam stood by Zayn, smiling. Casually, Malik looked behind them and saw an American standing and pointing a gun at Payne — wasn’t a good ideia though. The déjà vu made Zayn’s blood get hot, boiling with furry, and, like a flash, he cut the man’s hand off with his fans. The soldier screamed in pain, hopelessly gazing at his missing hands.   
Zayn, right after, jumped on him, legs wrapped around the man’s midsection, knocking him on his back and, finally, drove his both open fans into the wretched’s mouth and skull. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, trying to slow down his heartbeat. Malik stood up and left his victim as his head splitted in three pieces.   
— Wow — Payne said, gasping right after. Zayn scared the shit out of him. — You only know to kill in sexy ways? — he asked, laughing nervously and pointing at the corpse.  
— Don’t know — Zayn answered like he just opened a soda bottle.  
— Well, I’d love to check it out any time — Liam was still nervous, and Zayn smiled shyly. It was cute enough to make part of Payne’s fear go away.  
— Anytime you want — Zayn replied, still looking very cute. Then he checked the corridor. — We should go.  
When they left the building, the sky was still dark as ebony, but the star were shining like endless beacons, willing to guide Ziam’s path. When they reached the van, its doors were already open, they both just jumped in and the driver started the car and left, leaving behind a dust courtain.


End file.
